Data Wars Triology Part 1: Rising
by Phil The Persona Guy
Summary: OC open story. When eight young teens are drawn into a war torn world, given partners with all sorts of amazing powers, and tasked with bringing balance to the world, how badly do you think that will end? Well, that all depends on our heroes. RECENT NEWS: We meet the Red King in our first paralouge. Favorite, fallow, and reveiw. Rated T for safety.
1. Prolauge: Rising

A man in a white robe walked into a large, circular room. Inside was an oak table, with many creatures sitting at it.

One was a lion-man in ripped, black jeans, a black trench coat, and had a scar over his left eye.

Sitting to the right of him was an old man in a grey tunic, black pants, and had grey hair.

Sitting to his right was a young woman in a white shirt and red dress. She also wore a fox-like half-face mask.

"What do you need, Merlinmon?" asked the old man as the robed figure kneeled. One could faintly make out his dark blue skin and light blue eyes.

"Sensei, lord of Ravenwood. I beseech you. The time the Prophecy of Nine speaks of approaches. I ask you to guide the four sons of Adam and four daughters of Eve. I, aswell as the other members of The Guard will be helping them... In our own way." the robed figure, known as Merlinmon said, keeping his eyes on the floor.

* * *

_"Pray for the day that the lies don't find you, pray that the end isn't right behind you._

_Four sons of Adam and four daughters of Eve_

_All of different skills and pasts, all bound to the same fate_

_The day will come, years after we are no more_

_The dark lands will rise to power, and the light will be lost._

_This world needs its great defenders, for it is in the way of harm_

_Kings will fall and cities burn._

_But, can the Stars align?_"

* * *

asked the lion man, reciting the prophecy in question.

"Yes. Eight of the Nine are ready." Merlinmon assured him, standing. "I only ask you guide them, because they will come regardless." and with that he turned, his robes following slowly, and he walked out to the town.

"Well, this should be fun." said the old man as his two friends looked at him like he was mad.

* * *

The Kingdom of Ravenwood, a forest filled land, a land Merlinmon knew well. He was a traveler, a sage for hire. He walked down it's cobble streets. Most of the stone houses were filled with young beings just living their lives, not knowing the problems with the world.

The white sage sighed. He knew he had the miko's support. She would talk the other two into helping him. That is, if it did happen. He was a wise being, yes, but he only knew what his master, Azulongmon, told him. He walked into his house in the city and sat down next to his fireplace. This would be interesting.

He opened a small crate and looked at the glowing star. It was the same color as his eyes with lines of code going though it. Merlinmon smiled as whispered words in an old language as he, as well as the star, began to glow. Seven other beams flew from him and went across the world.

* * *

_A/N: Done! Prolauge done, now go look at the OC sheet and PM me the character, reviewed OCs will be ignored. Four spots for female OCs are open. Good luck. Also, just for fun, see if you can catch all the references I make throughout this story, if only for amusement._

_UPDATE: If you plan on sending in a male OC from here on out, you need not apply. _

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Blood Type:

Birthdate:

Zodiac Sign:

Appearance:

History:

Height:

Weight:

Hair Color:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Noticeable traits:

Clothing

Spring:

Summer:

Fall:

Winter:

Personal

Personality:

Digivice colors:

Crest:

Sin Crest (Try to do the opposite of the Crest):

Weapon:

Partner:

Theme Song:

Data Star Theme:

Sin Override Theme:


	2. Paralouge 1: Meeting the Red King

_A/N: So, right now, as I type this, I have all the male characters I need. I need female characters, not gonna lie. To put this in perspective for you all, this story lives and dies with you lot. _

_This chapter is mostly going to be world backstory as it was requested, and I'll agree, the prologue was kind of short (not because I accidentally deleted the original chapter 1 draft). _

_If you are not familer with me, allow me to recommend that you listen to some dramatic instrumental piece as you read this chapter/second prologue. You don't need to read this but to hold you over until I get the four female OCs, here you go._

Now that you are slightly familiar with the side of light, we now turn to the land where the shadows lie. We turn from the peaceful and beautiful kingdom of Ravenwood to the land of Emberfeild. A land filled with geysers of fire, large stone fortresses, and the home base for our antagonist.

Sitting on a throne made of skulls, a young man with dark red hair and eyes wore a blood red three piece suit. He looked around, seeing his halls of stone, smirking at the reports that were coming in. One of the more stubborn clans in the southlands had finally submitted his rule. He had waited years for this report. Now he could begin building the oil platforms there and prepare for the second phase of his plan.

But we need to first understand who this odiously vile and villainous man is. After all, what point is there to be heroes without villains?

This is a man named Crimson. He, like Sensei, was a being of the Old World. He had once attained near perfection, but some rotten human ripped it all away from him. It was irritating, but he was now going to take back his perfection.

The first thing he was going to do was open the Gates of Hell. These large, hellish looking structures, were scattered along all over the world, but he had all of them within the territory of Emberfeild. Here is where he would open them and release his strongest allies, but he would need all of them.

That's when two heavily armored beings walked into the throne room. In their arms was another being. This being dragged in was an angelic looking thing. It had a metal facemask and a white jump suit, as well as long, blond hair.

"So, you're the one who has been leading these... insurrections?" asked Crimson, circling the angel, drawing a blood red knife from his suit coat. The angel only looked down, a stalwart expression on his face.

Crimson smirked, this would be fun for him. He hadn't gotten to test out his latest creations and this was to good to pass up. He walked around until he was in front of the angel. The look on Crimson's face was a twisted and sadistic smile.

"Look here, Angemon." Crimson said, making the angel look up, only for a knife to rip into his thought. While he was still alive, he saw Crimson draw together a red star-like object that the red king threw at him. All he would remember is the searing pain as he felt his skin melt away.

Crimson smiled as the Angemon began to pulse and melt, his two guards dropped the angel in terror of what they were seeing. As the angel continued to morph, Crimson thought of all the things he could do if this made something stronger than the current form was. This was exhilarating for him, what would become of his test subject?

The former Angemon began to take a shape that Crimson recognized. A form he knew as Devimon, a human looking creature in a black leather suit and clawed hands, and if the name wasn't a dead giveaway, it had devil horns on its head.

Crimson smiled as the computer screens lit up around the room and began to take notes of the transformation. These stars would be the key to his success and take over of the world. After all, he was out for revenge. He would avenge his loss to that insolent child, he would reign over the world as it's king, and nothing, no prophecy, no army, no magic that could by conjured by his enemies.

He walked out of his chamber after gaining the alliance of the Devimon, he needed to gather the stars he had collected. He would use these to convert some of his light enemies into servants of his. He would keep some in reserve; he needed to keep some for testing after all.

Yes, even the powerful and deadly lord of Emberfeild didn't know much about these stars. It was a pity, really. One of the few things in this world that he didn't understand just how powerful it was. He knew it could convert good energy to evil energy, which was something he would keep in mind as he plotted to conquer the clans in the Lowlands. They would be his biggest challenge yet, then he would turn his attention to Ravenwood.

Now is where I'll be giving you some exposition, much like this chapter, you should read this to understand things in this world better, but you don't need to. What Crimson is using is called a Data Star, well, that's the broad term, he is using a corrupt Star to achieve his ends.

There a few things you need to be familiar with about these stars. They are compressed energy given physical form, and can be found in all corners of the world. They are like all people, they can be good or evil (Pure Data Stars and Corrupt Data Stars respectively), which determine their properties.

There are two universal properties, these stars can be used to grain more power by absorbing them, or used to convert beings from good to evil or evil to good depending on the Star's alignment. Secondly, these Stars can be used to achieve great feats of power, from special attacks to special forms.

This is where we see the first split. A Pure Data Star will move you from any level to Mega level upon absorption, that's just how much energy was stored in them, but a Corrupt Data Star will send you into what is called "Sin Override", a mode where the consumer becomes a different Mega level, but much stronger, and most notable, they are more feral, at least, in theory. Crimson clearly saw it convert light to darkness, so we all know it can only do one of the two.

We now must leave this land where the shadows lie, for fear that we'll see to much of Crimson's plan, but believe you me, our heroes will have the fight of their lives ahead of them.

_A/N: Again, I need those four female OCs before I can really get started, so please send one in if you can. Don't forget to review, favorite, and fallow. _

_Do svidaniya moi druz'ya. ~ Phil The Persona Guy_


End file.
